


Let It Go

by CeciliaWaters



Category: Code Geass
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Servants, Shameless Smut, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaWaters/pseuds/CeciliaWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schneizel can't sleep so Kanon lends a hand…</p>
<p>It is Code Geass, it is rough passion, it is rated M, and it is Kannon/Schneizel, that's right, Kannon/Schneizel so read and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

Kanon's POV –

Schneizel was the white king but Kanon knew that he was still only a prince. Brilliant to be sure, but trying so desperately hard to gain power and bring peace to the world. As his aide, Kanon had seen first hand that Schneizel would take any means necessary to achieve his goals. However the prince had a certain lack of experience and will to lead which was holding Schneizel back from becoming as great a strategist as he could be. He was adored and respected by all and brutally efficient in the use of all tools (whether of political or military import) laid at his disposal. Even so, Kanon could not help but think that Schneizel could use some assistance in other, less visible aspects of ruling.

Schneizel's POV –

Dashing smile. Now gesture. Don't forget to look them in the eyes. There. Schneizel indulged in a small self-satisfied smile as the generals situated around his table began nodding their heads and discussing amongst themselves the finer points of Schneizel's battle plan. Sighing inwardly Schneizel could not decide whether he should be grateful that his staff was so easy to persuade, making his plans move forward with ease; or frustrated that the fools could be manipulated so freely. He was not a proud man but he was not one to be trifled with. The prince had worked hard so that he could shape the world as he saw fit and that was exactly what he was doing now. He would not allow a few inept generals to get in the way of his plans so he took the necessary steps to ensure that all went smoothly.

But it was tiring to be sure. The prince could hardly remember the last time he was able to relax, to let go. Schneizel knew that all his plans could stand alone upon their merits and sheer ingenuity but he had learned long ago that fellow man did not often respond to reason alone. Most needed persuasion which took time, effort, and practice. Looking wearily at the clock Schneizel decided that he would depart for his private quarters for the remainder of the night. Another dreamless sleep. Schneizel thought with resignation. Things have been going well he thought everything according to plan. But even so the strain is rather…intense. My body needs rest even as my mind seems quite incapable of allowing me any. The curse of a king I suppose. Schneizel interrupted his musings on the paradox of his life to address his men. With a calm authoritative voice Schneizel spoke "I trust I can leave the details of the execution of battle plan 348 to you gentlemen?"

"Sir yes sir!" His men all too eagerly responded wanting to prove themselves to his highness.

"In that case I will retire to my quarters for the night. Do try to refrain from disturbing me." Schneizel asked seemingly seeking understanding from his men but in truth only playing the game. The game of war.

With that and a simple look to his aide who had been standing by his side Schneizel departed. Schneizel smiled, pleased that Kanon, at least, always seemed capable of following even his most subtle of commands. Capable of attending to even the unvoiced needs. What would I do without him? Schneizel thought warmly. Kanon is truly an asset.

Kanon's POV -

Following closely behind, Kanon could not help but note the slight sag in his highnesses shoulders the slight drag of his foot. He has worn himself to exhaustion! Kanon thought full of concern. What would he do without me? Kanon wondered and marveled at how the man before him was capable of ruling regions and commanding millions of men yet seemingly quite incapable of taking command of his own person.

When Schneizel reached the door of his rooms he stopped and turned, rather swiftly, to face his aide. Stiffly Schneizel stated "Kanon, please remain outside my quarters for tonight. I desire to be alone tonight and will not hesitate to call should I require your assistance in any way."

Though surprised, Kanon concedes to his majesty's wishes at once and follows the man's motions as he escapes into his chambers far too late into the night hoping for just a few hours rest even though Schneizel himself will make that far too difficult…

Schneizel's POV -

Schneizel valued Kanon and did not want to be unnecessarily untoward with the man but the truth was he had noticed 'he could not help but notice as he noticed so many hundreds of other little things' the way Kanon had watched over him with increasing concern as the prince struggled to rest each night. Schneizel refused to allow another man to be affected by his personal problems. A king must deal with these things on his own, or should he come to depend upon others, he will surely fall. Schneizel could not count the number of times he had heard this very phrase fall from his father's lips. Tired of his thoughts and worn out from the day's responsibilities, Schneizel sat upon his throne, upon his seat of power, and wearily leaned his head back to look up into the dark.

Swimming in thought ever the restless mind he thinks ruefully, Schneizel is consumed by battle plans, casualties, family politics, the hum of the air conditioning, the static of the screen, his breath, the tied game with Lelouch -Zero his mind corrected-, his newly acquired allies…and enemies, the soft velvet back of the chair…Schneizel loses himself so completely; lost in any number of countless musings that he fails to notice as someone sneaks up from behind the chair and fastens his arms tight to his sides with a thick cord of rope.

"Gotcha" Kanon says playfully, a dangerous edge to his voice, as he quickly wraps the rope around the prince and secures it from behind. Schneizel is initially overcome with alarm as the various attempts upon his life have left him wary of assassination attempts. Growing up among his relatives, the Britannian aristocracy, Schneizel had learned that absentmindedness and freedom of thought were not things that the 2nd to the throne could indulge in. To be free in thought and action something a prince could never afford and Schneizel cursed himself inwardly for being so careless. A bit stunned by the surprise attack Schneizel could not help but think how careful he hadbeen for all these years. After all it, was not easy for a Prince of Britannia, especially one such as himself, to survive into adulthood. "Surely this will be my undoing." Schneizel says under his breath still somewhat unaware of the true nature of his current predicament and still shocked that the man he had almost dared to trust would be the one to kill him. "Oh it'll be your undoing alright." Kanon concedes as he allows his hand to drift atop his majesty's shirt. Schneizel's hands are tied fast above his head and Kanon makes short work of the rest of his majesty's outfit.

"Kanon." Schneizel says his voice full of ice "kill me and be done with it. There is no need for this childish humiliation." Kanon pauses in surprise "your majesty, I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to help you." Schnitzel looks coldly at his "aide" clearly unconvinced and suspicious. "You'll see." Kanon whispers seductively in his prince's ear "I know you've been running yourself ragged and I'm here to take control from you, to force you to relax." Schneizel gasps as Kanon takes hold of his unprotected member.

"No" Schneizel says a clear edge and tension in his voice "no Kanon a prince cannot…a prince cannot" lose control! He thinks desperately even as a moan is torn from his throat for the first time that night.

"Hush." Kanon says covering his highness mouth with his own soft lips toughly enjoying the sight of Schneizel trying to maintain composure.

As Kanon continues to distract Schneizel by pleasuring his cock the aide stealthily slips a tight ring around the base of Schneizel's growing erection. Schneizel releases a small grunt at the sudden unpleasant restriction.

At first Schneizel was grateful for the ring as it staved off his erection somewhat. However the ring and Schneizel's self control were no match for his loving aide who knew every 'soft spot' of his beloved prince. Kanon deftly placed a few tantalizing kisses and nips along the prince's pale tender neck, snaked a hand around to his back to play along the sensitive nerves there, while mercilessly teasing his majesty's cock into an increasingly uncomfortable state of erection.

Schneizel, an imposing man in his own right and not one to bow to anyone decided that his first strategy would be to order his aide to stop, immediately "Kanon! I order you to cease at once! This is not appropriate behavior and I will not tolerate such insubordination." Schneizel almost sighed with relief as he was able to complete those few sentences with a steady voice and, more importantly, without any moaning.

Kanon simply looked down upon the prince lovingly "tut tut" Kanon said reproachfully "With all due respect your highness I have no intention of stopping and am only doing this for your own benefit, you are clearly thinking far too much to be able to be free yet." before proceeding with his slow torment upon the man's body. Kanon had seen the prince's flushed cheeks, uneven breath, and rocking hips (that Kanon had suspected Schneizel was unaware of himself) it will not be long until the prince releases all control Kanon thought with pleasure.

It was in fact, not long until, unable to come due to the tight restraint placed upon his cock, even with the maddening friction caused by Maldini's knee pressing against his erection in a slow steady rhythm, Schneizel begged. "Please Kanon." Schneizel looks deep into his aide's eyes as his own reflect nothing but surrender and lust. Kanon gasps and bites his lip, filled with joy as the many nights he had dreamed of his prince being bound and broken beneath him are finally made into reality. "Oh no, not yet sweet prince." Kanon says deviously *aaaaaaaah!* Schneizel moans deep, long, and desperate at his cruel aide's words knowing that his relief is a long time coming. "I am going to make sure we enjoy this night." Kanon says as he finally removes his prince's blouse, the last remaining piece of clothing. "Ah!" Schneizel's beautiful lavender eyes widen as his nipples are assaulted by Kanon's nimble fingers. Having never been touched here before the experience is…overwhelming. Schneizel closes his eyes and desperately tries to breath, to think, but all the genius prince can do is imagine the face and the cool blue eyes of his current tormenter. Schneizel groans in frustration I never thought I'd see the day when I'd wish I could think rationally. Having always been so level headed Schneizel never imaged his body and his passions being taken over so completely.

Kanon notices that his captive is losing focus "ah ah ah" he says cheerfully pulling the prince's chin to face him. "No hiding." And with that Kanon releases the prince from the chair only to tighten the rope further around the princes body, fully incapacitating his ability to move his limbs as he lay prone, his stomach pressed to the floor, with no way to see Kanon standing behind him. Schneizel holds his breath as he feels two slick fingers pressing against his entrance. "Kanon." He calls, a warning and a plea all in one. Kanon ignores the prince's cry and proceeds to gently insert his fingers into the man beneath him. Kanon prepares Schneizel as the prince moans helplessly. When Kanon hits his prostate Schneizel's eyes roll back and he slides further down onto the floor giving up any pretense of trying to remain upright. Kanon removes his fingers, casting an appreciative glance at Schneizel as the man shudders, then positions his fully hard erection into place. When he enters Schneizel it is truly unlike anything either of the two has ever experienced.

Kanon gasps at the tightness of Schneizel's passage as he feels the man clench around him. Schneizel does not hold back his groan of discomfort but Kanon is patient; slowly and skillfully building up a pleasurable pace for the two of them. The pressure of the cock ring coupled with Kanon's incessant stroking leaves Schneizel moaning with need. As Schneizel feels Kanon's cock press firmly against his prostate with each thrust he loses all control over himself and is reduced to repeating Kanon's name; his personal mantra that he hopes will keep him sane. "Kanon kanon kanon kanon kanon…" Eventually Kanon removes the cock ring from Schneizel's swollen member and whisper's softly into his love's ear "let it go Schneizel, give in." With a final cry Schneizel releases himself completely for Kanon and the aide follows suit shortly afterwards. After Schneizel comes he is truly spent and can do nothing but attempt to still his pounding heart as Kanon cleans him up and releases his bonds. That night, Schneizel falls into the most restful deep sleep that he has ever experienced; safely stowed between his assistant's arms.

When he awakes, Kanon is not there. Schneizel's eyes darken for a moment but he quickly pushes the conflicted emotions back and prepares for the day ahead. In the main corridor Schneizel runs into Kanon and, with a salute and a "Good morning your majesty" Kanon greets him warmly "I trust you slept well?" Schneizel smirks and he asks me so innocently… "You should know" Schneizel retorts but then he looks thoughtful for a moment "but why?" he asks clearly baffled. "I wanted to share this with you Schneizel. The freedom and the responsibility you give to me and to all others whom you expect absolute compliance from. But most of all…" Kanon says his eyes softening "I was worried for my prince whom I had seen deteriorating over time from stress and lack of sleep. As your aide de camp." Kanon emphasizes with a smile upon his lips "it is my duty to assist you in all things both publicly and privately."

Kanon's POV –

Kanon watched amusedly as Schneizel made his way down to the throne room proper to resume the days activities. *Oh Schneizel, If anyone knew the things I did to you …you'd never live it down. A leader cannot…cannot look like this.* Kanon thought as he relished in the memory of how the prince had surrendered to him with complete abandon.

**Author's Note:**

> I find the Kanon/Schneizel pairing really compelling. It just makes sense. They're *clearly* canon (pun intended) and it's clear that Kanon can take the lead IMO and that Schneizel needs to let go somehow so....there you have it.


End file.
